


Tarantellegra

by eilonwe



Category: Tokyo Hotel
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: Bill and Tom decide to take separate vacations to explore their bi-curiosity, but decide in the end that they'd rather be each other's first.





	1. Tarantellegra

Bill and Tom had been working hard on their new album and finally there seemed to be about a one month break in their schedule. With that in mind they planned to take a vacation - from the studio and....as they were usually joined at the hip.... from each other. They might be twins and each other’S best friend, but they were in fact very different people. Tom loved his baseball caps, baggy clothes and rap music. Bill loved his couture fashion and makeup and the more artsy styles of music. In fact they dressed and made themselves up so differently that to the casual observer you might think believe they were brothers but you would never guess they were twins. So for this vacation they decided to go their separate ways, Bill to New York and 5th avenue shopping , Broadway shows, and the nightlife of Time's Square. Tom, however had plans to stay at a Ranch in Texas where he would go horseback riding and camping, a more laid back way of life than the big city. Bill packed as he usually did for a trip anywhere, he packed a year's worth of clothes for a 30 day trip.

Tom however had really taken some consideration this trip. Since he was so well known for his baseball caps and baggy clothes, Tom had decided to step out of his fashion "box". Secretly taking a page from Bill's fashion journal, Tom had gone shopping. He bought poured on jeans and even two pairs of sinfully butter soft fake-leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on and which demanded the wearer go commando. Tom had felt strange the first time he'd put them on at home without underwear but quickly understood the admonition. He'd never been so sinfully fondled by a pair of fucking pants and he began to understand why Bill insisted on wearing at least one pair every concert tour. His shirts were equally outside of his usual style. They were tailored to fit button up cowboy shirts, and he'd even purchased a club jacket or two meant to be worn over a bared chest. Even he had to admit, dressed up like that, he looked sinfully sexy. Tom did after all, work out more than Bill did, so not many people knew he sported 8 pack abs and generous hip grooves. He also bought a cowboy hat and two fedoras, one black and one white and those were the only hats he took with him. They said goodbye to each other at the airport, each brother feeling a bit choked up about leaving his best friend but each refusing to cry about it.

Their flights were long and boring, Bill's taking almost 6 hours longer due to layovers. Tom got to the ranch and checked in under his alias, Victor Tavish and went to his room. There he unpacked his new wardrobe and waited for the festivities to begin. Bill arrived at his hotel, weary and cranky. He missed Tom and he'd been recognized at least in some part by someone at each airport, which forced him to 'work' even on vacation. It wasn't that he didn't want to interact with his fans, he did, but he missed Tom and hadn't wanted to talk about why Tom wasn't at his side. Bill knew that whatever he said it would be all over the fan-blogs and he hated that. So he'd lied and simply said that Tom was off somewhere else in the airport each time. Still, the view from his hotel suite was breathtaking and he almost wished that Tom was there to admire the sparkling lights with him.

Tom quickly came to realize that being a cowboy **_sucked_**. There were nasty odors of horse shit and bean farts, crude jokes and illiterate grumbling. English wasn't Tom's first language, but even HE could speak English better than some of these "cowboys". It was all of two days before Tom threw in the proverbial 'towel' and decided that his choice of vacation sucked and wondered how Bill's was going.  Taking out his phone he sent Bill a text. 

Tom: _hey, how's your vacation going?_

Bill: _Good, saw 'Warhorse' on Broadway. It Rocked, of course I cried and got my mascara all runny. The horror._

Tom: _You should send me a picture, you mean I missed out on seeing you less than perfect in PUBLIC? O_*_

Bill: _STFU man. How's your dude ranch? Meet anyone?_

Tom: _My bi-curiosity remains curious. No, no one. You?_

Bill: _No, No one. My standards are too high for mere Americans._

Tom: _LMFAO... arrogant as ever._

Bill: _ppfffftttt! Of course, that's why you love me. =^.^=_

Tom: _Sweet dreams, Baby bro. <3 _

Bill: _XOXO <3_


	2. CHAPTER 2: Separate Vacations, Same desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to ditch his dude ranch and secretly joins Bill in New York. What happens when a drunk horny Bill fails to recognize that it's Tom he's flirting with?

Tom shut his phone with a sigh. That was another reason they'd decided to take separate vacations this time. They had both talked honestly about being curious about men. Yet since they were often attached at the hip that meant that it would be hard to pick up men. They decided that it would be easier for them to explore this taboo curiosity alone, while endeavoring to keep each other informed along the way. Tom saw no reason why he couldn't spend his vacation in New York - after all, it was a big city - what were the chances they'd run into each other? Yet the idea had appeal, he would feel closer to his brother and might actually meet someone intelligent. He knew that Bill could take care of himself, but if Bill called him with a broken heart he wanted to be within an hour way, not half a day. With that in mind he checked out and arranged to board the next flight to New York. He knew which hotel Bill was at, so he'd made certain to pick one that was almost on the other side of town from him.

Bill was enjoying the city, the anonymity of it all. Bill was able to walk around and enjoy the city without getting recognized - glad that people in general tended to mind their own business and found himself a bit surprised by how clean the streets and sidewalks seemed. He missed Tom, but decided that going out to a club might do him good. He put on tight black jeans and a sleeveless Plum blouse that was cut so long it almost seemed like a jacket. Over this he wore a long sleeved black silk jacket that only covered his shoulders in front and barely covered his shoulder blades in back. The blouse's buttons ended leaving an opening that allowed you a small glimpse of his belly button and the shining black diamond that glittered there.

Tom, meanwhile arrived secretly in New York and made his way to the tiny 5 star hotel on the other end of Manhattan from his brother. His first night in town and he decided to go clubbing. He dressed with special care. He wore one of the pairs of soft black faux-leather pants, a pair of pointy toed shiny snakeskin boots, and over this went a long sleeved jacket that was held closed by only a small tab at the throat leaving his chest sinfully exposed. It was embroidered with some kind of fluffy black glittery yarn that made the jacket sparkle slightly when the light caught it, accenting the highlights in his dread-locks. Tom usually pulled his hair up into a ponytail under a baseball cap, but tonight he let it hang loose. He replaced his lip ring with a glow-in-the-dark piercing he'd found in the airport shops, then donned a black fedora and some shiny black leather gloves. A complete departure from his usual self. Great minds must think alike because both brothers found themselves at the same club though they didn't know it.

Bill looked pretty much like his normal beautiful Diva self, but Tom... Tom at that moment rivaled Bill for sex appeal. For the first two hours they both made their way around the club, sipping drinks and dancing with people of both genders trying to find the one that would ignite some chemistry. The alcohol buzzing through Tom's system made him mellow, the outfit making him feel sexy and seductive. Tom turned his gaze through the crowd and spotted Bill. He looked gorgeous as always, but Tom knew his brother and could tell Bill was just going through the motions. Bill was still looking for someone, and for some irrational reason Tom was glad his little brother had struck out. Deciding to fuck with him, Tom slid his way through the crowd to Bill's side. Tom grinned when Xia Junsu's "Taratellengra" started up, for it had an infectious beat to it. Tom slid his gloved hands around his brother's waist and started dancing with Bill, their bodies dipping and grinding in the most sensual of ways. So far they had said nothing to each other, simply enjoyed the warmth and sexual tension of dancing with someone sexy. Tom was shocked at how good Bill felt in his hands, felt himself get hard the more they ground against each other. It was wrong, this was his brother, his twin .... and yet, Bill didn't know that. If Tom was this aroused by Bill, what must Bill be feeling? Could his brother be sinfully attracted to him too? The song ended and Tom got his answer, for Bill pressed his body up against his, hands cupping his ass as Bill plastered a searing kiss upon his pierced lips. Tom moaned and god help him but he returned the sensual invasion of Bill's mouth, suckling on his pierced tongue. There was no doubt at all about the hard erection Bill ground against him and Tom found himself also palming his brothers' ass. They broke the searing kiss with a pant, each grinning at the other.

"Hey baby... I'm... Bi... I've been looking all over for you. My name is Asher." Bill lied, for some reason wanting to be someone other than Bill Kaulitz, since this was likely going to be a one-night-stand and at most a 4 week fling. No sense in revealing the truth.

Tom smiled a predatory smile and leaned in, nipping seductively at his brother's lips as he joined him in the lies. "Victor... and it's a fucking pleasure to be found. " He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't but dammit, Bill kissed like a god and he felt so damn good and well... if Bill was Asher then he wasn't his brother, and if Tom was Victor then ... yeah, it was lame logic but his alcohol infused mind grabbed onto it like a lifeline. Just for one month, Tom was going to see where this led. Sure, he'd been curious about what it would be like to touch his brother, but they had never done that. They'd laid in bed, side by side and jacked off under the sheets. They had shared tub-baths and showers, but in truth Tom had never seen Bill's bared erection and he didn't think Bill had seen his. Flashing flaccid junk was one thing, flashing raging hard-on was another. As much as fans might think they tagged teamed fan-girls all time, truth was they'd never done that sort of thing. Each man to his own preference as it were, each preferring a different kind of woman in bed. Strange then that they chose a similar man for a potential male lover. Or was it strange?

Bill's whole body felt warm and tingly and it was from more than the alcohol and heat of the club. At last, he'd met a man with whom there was instant chemistry. Bill's body sought the others like the poles of a magnet, he was helpless to not press himself bodily against the other. And damn he felt good. All those planes of hard muscle, firm plump ass beneath his hands and a prodigious bulge that should have intimidated his virgin ass, but which in fact made his hole quiver. A slow song started up and Bill made no move to let go of the prize in his hands, instead he rolled his body into the others' and was rewarded with a moan and a hot breath of air against his neck. They rolled and swayed, all but sensually fucking with their clothes on in middle of the club floor, hands and lips roaming everywhere that could be reached without separating their bodies. By the time the song was over both of them were hard pressed not to just rip each others' clothes off and go at it right there. Bill knew it was probably wrong to just take a man home this soon, but he'd never felt this much fiery chemistry - not even with a woman. "Want to get out of here baby? You won't regret it" Bill promised, finally separating himself from the man to lead him like a siren outside.

Tom followed, mesmerized by Bill's sexuality, the taste of his lips, the hard hot feel of his clothed erection as it had pressed against his hip. Once they were outside Bill hailed a cab, pulling Tom inside. He straddled Tom's hips even as he rattled off the name of his hotel to the cabbie.

"Hey... no fucking in my cab... it's $50 if you cum on my seats... fucking fags..." The cabbie grumbled.

Bill reached into his pocket and peeled of a Benjamin tossing it to the cabbie. "Mistake me for a woman, most people do." he said before attacking Tom's lips again. Tom seemed helpless to resist Bill's advances, he kissed like a god, and seemed instinctively to know just what to do to drive Tom wild. Bill panted against Tom's lips even as he ground lightly down upon him, sinfully relishing the feel of those hot hands on his ass. He giggled softly, "My brother has a lip piercing like this, but I never thought it would feel this nice when kissing it. No wonder his girlfriends all claim he's an amazing kisser."

Tom blushed and pulled Bill into another kiss, suckling on Bill's tongue piercing. "You're a pretty godly kisser yourself. My brother has a tongue piercing like yours too, but he never told me if it made kissing better. He did say his girlfriends begged him for oral sex though. He doesn't like going down on girls that much though."

Bill made an ick face. "Ewww I can totally relate to that, I don't like the taste of a woman's cunt. I just don't!"

Tom smiled cheekily and squeezed Bill's ass eliciting a soft moan. "So you're Bi?" Tom asked.

Bill blushed. "Curious, very, very fucking curious. Want to be my gay experiment?"

Tom pouted, wanting to fuck with Bill a little for being so forward. "So you're a cock tease, I get it."

Bill sat back and glared at Tom. "Victor, I am NOT a cock tease. I really like you, and I'm extremely attracted to you - more than I've been to any other man except my brother." Bill's eyes widened in horror and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Tom reached up and teased Bill's nipple ring through the fabric of his blouse. "So you have naughty thoughts about your brother sometimes?" Tom asked softly.

Bill whimpered softly and leaned into the touch of Tom's hot fingers through his shirt. Bill blushed and barely nodded his head, barely whispering. "Sometimes".

Tom was saved from a reply when the cabbie stopped the car and told them they had arrived at their destination. Bill climbed carefully off of Tom's lap, his erection painful against his tight jeans. He was suddenly nervous and embarrassed as hell, but Victor had only followed him out of the cab, placing a hand on the small of his back and rubbing it in small circles as he followed Bill into his hotel.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: (Not so secret) confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each brother is pretending to be someone else, and though Tom knows he's will Bill, Bill thinks he's with some guy named Victor. What will Tom do with Bill's confession that sometimes he has naughty thoughts about his brother?

They refrained from making out in the elevator on the way up to Bill's VIP suite.  It wasn't quite penthouse but it was posh and spacious and it must have cost a fortune - like thousands a night - but Bill had ever been a creature of comfort and since it wasn't the label management booking shitty tour accommodations,  Bill had splurged on himself.  Tom smiled because it was just Bill's style.  They shucked off their shoes and Bill led them over to the couch motioning for Tom to have a seat and then went over to the fully stocked wet bar and poured them each a shot of good brandy.  Bill couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to know what "Victor" thought about his sinful confession.  Handing Victor his drink, he asked him shyly.  "So... you don't think I'm totally perverted for ... for those kinds of thoughts ... about ... my brother?"  Bill found himself blushing once again.  

Tom couldn't believe how sexy Bill's blushing insecurity made him seem.  He set his drink down and tugged Bill down onto his lap once again.  He pulled him closer until he could kiss him again, with all the guilty, forbidden  passion he was now feeling.  He was such a fucking hypocrite.  "I suppose it depends on how old your brother is I guess, are you perving like a pedophile?"  

Bill grimaced "Fuck no, he's my twin, in fact he's older by like 10 minutes."  

Tom  threaded his fingers into Bill's scalp and massaged it soothingly, unconsciously granting his brother the comfort he knew always calmed Bill down when he was scared.  "Twin huh?  It only makes sense I suppose, that you would be curious what it would be like to make love to yourself.  And twins tend to be very close don't they?  Have you ever told him about your  _ curiosity _ ?  Are you afraid he'd reject you?"  Tom asked, really wanting to know. He wanted to know how long Bill had been having these sinful thoughts , upset a little that Bill hadn't felt confident enough to confess them to him.  

Bill ducked his head in shame, then leaned forward to bury his face in Tom's neck.  "We've both been talking about being curious about guys, but he's never indicated that he was interested in me.  I... It's totally stupid but I wanted  **_Tommy_ ** to be my first...I'm ... I'm kind of scared of losing my virginity even though I really want to try it.  I just trust Tommy to make it good for me... "  

Tom felt his heart constrict and he had to blink tears away from his eyes.... he had never known and god.... he  _ should _ have.  It made him flush warm and caused butterflies to dance the Tarantellegra in his stomach to know that Bill trusted him and loved him enough,  that Bill wanted to give  _ him _ his virginity.  Tom rubbed Bill's scalp soothingly.  "Then Asher... as much as I want you... I think you should save your virginity for him.  I think you should work up the courage and talk to him honestly about this.  He's your twin, your brother... surely you know each other better than anyone on earth?  How could he judge you for this?  Talk to him baby... I'm sure he'll understand."   

Bill looked at him with shamed tears in his eyes.  "You're sure he wouldn't be completely disgusted with me?  And what about you... you’ve already accused me of being a ' _ cock tease _ ', and if you're saying I should save myself for him then that means you're not getting any tonight."   

Tom pulled Bill into another kiss, letting them both melt into the sensation of each other's bodies for a few minutes ... using his body to chase away Bill's fears and insecurities, for he could never stand to see his Billy-boo cry.  

Panting when they broke the, kiss Tom looked deeply into Bill's eyes.  "My brother is a twin also.  I love him more than anyone else on earth, and it hurts me when he's unhappy.   If he came to me, if told me of his fears and asked it of me... I wouldn't judge him.  I'd be grateful that he trusted me enough to tell me the truth and asked for what he needed of me.  I would bend all of my power to making his first time the best possible  experience he could have with someone.  Because shouldn't your first time be with someone you love?  Your virginity is the most precious gift you have,  and it shouldn't be wasted on someone not worthy.  It doesn't matter that it's your  _ brother _ ... it  _ matters _ that you share that experience with someone you love and trust and that it's someone who will value the precious gift for what it is.  Talk to him, Asher.  He loves you.  And as for me... like I said, I have a brother.  I won't die of blue balls.  But we can do other things if you still want to Asher... everything but penetration.  There's kissing and touching and... oral sex."  

Bill wiped the traitorous tears that leaked from his eyes.  Fuck, but this man was sweet and it sucked that he lived in New York, half a continent away.  This was a man he could really fall for.  Bill ran a hand down all that amazing spance of chest.  Blushing furiously he nodded.  "I think I want that... up to 3rd base... and.. " Bill gulped and blushed furiously.  "  _ oral _ ... I think I want to try that too."   

Tom nudged Bill off his lap and pulled Bill up to stand, wrapping strong arms around the other in a hug.  " We'll go slowly, only as much as you want,  as much as you feel comfortable with... okay?  Where's your bed?  Don't be scared... we're just going to make out and then if you'll let me, we'll just sleep wrapped in each other's warmth.  Sound good?"  Tom said softly as he felt Bill lean into him, seeking the comfort he offered and fuck he wished that Bill knew that it was Tom holding him.  Wished there wasn't that incestuous taboo between them.  Right then he wanted to be everything Bill wanted and needed of him but had been too afraid to ask.  He resolved however to  **not** make love to Bill tonight, rather he wanted to continue to urge Bill to confess his desires to "Tommy".  It was so wrong by society’s norms, and yet it was so right for them as close as they were.  In Tom's mind there was no man who was good enough or loved his brother enough to be worthy of making love to him for the first time.  No man except for himself. 


	4. CHAPTER 4: Making out the bases.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in really hot water. Bill has confessed he's basically a virgin and thinks "Victor" (Tom) is experienced, and now Bill wants to experiment. Will Tom be able to remain in control and make Bill feel good now that he has permission to touch him in all the sinful ways he never could before?

As Bill led them to the bedroom, Tom's stomach churned.  Bill was easily identifiable as his brother, due to his unique tattoos. But Tom was different, the most identifiable things about him were his wardrobe, his dreadlocks and his lip ring.  A lot of people had dreadlocks and lip rings, but without his usual wardrobe he really did look like a completely different person.  And yet, there was still a chance Bill might recognize a freckle or something.  There was only  _ one thing _  that might save him from being recognized by Bill once they were naked, and that was a secret he had never really meant to keep from his brother.  It was just something he had done on a whim, and hadn't wanted to show it off until it had completely healed.  He wasn't sure what Bill would have thought about it, and yet, Bill himself had become quite addicted to piercings and tattoos, so he didn't think that Bill would censure him that much.  Thing was, they lived in separate apartments now.  Next door to each other yes, but still separate.  Bill didn't have to bitch about how loud Tom played his rap music and could get his 'beauty' sleep.  And Tom didn't have to listen to Bill singing lyrics in the middle of the night.  

When Bill was working on a new song, trying to write lyrics he would often sing them as he wrote them down. Then when the song was close to what he wanted, he would put all the snippets together and listen to it, then transpose it into sheet music to refine it even more.  It could be quite an annoying process at 3am when you were trying to sleep.  Still, they spent a lot of time in each other's apartments and occasionally slept snuggled together in one or the other's bed.  Given all that, it had still been months since they'd seen each other naked.  What Bill was about to find would be new to him, since he didn't know that this was  _ Tom _ my he was seeing nude.  It would add another cover to his disguise as "Victor". 

Tom undid the snap that held his jacket closed and slipped it off, tossing it on a chair, on the way to the bed.  Bill turned around to face him, once they'd reached the bed and smiled at the view that was presented to him.  Tom had managed to take off his jacket without Bill noticing, so now he was half-naked - and all Bills.  Tom reached up and began unbuttoning Bills blouse, from the  _ bottom _ up.  He stopped when just the top two buttons were fastened and the blouse hung open much like his jacket had done.  Tom ran his hands up along Bill's ribs tracing the curves of the tattoo that ran along one side of his torso, flaring the blouse open so he could lean in and capture Bill's pierced nipple in his mouth. He pulled Bill close, tongue swirling and flicking at the nub occasionally tugging on the ring with his tongue as he listened to Bill moan and whimper.  Lord the sound went straight to his cock, for Bill had always been a silent masturbator.  Bill's hand found its way into Tom's  hair, clenching the locks as pleasure sought to overwhelm him.  He'd had women play with his nipples before, even after he'd gotten the left one pierced, but this... god this took his breath away.  Bill cried out and bucked hard against Tom when teeth applied pressure to the sensitized nub, then caught and pulled at the ring, stretching the nipple out taught from his body, just this side of painful pleasure.  

Then the nub was released and the other one was attacked, Bill pulling Tom with him, until he felt the bed behind his knees, and Bill took Tom down to lay on top of him.  Tom worried the other nipple, pleased and incredibly aroused by Bill's reactions and the sounds he made.  He followed Bill down onto the bed, bracing himself,  all the while not losing contact with the tender piece of flesh in his mouth.  He ground his aching erection against Bill's clothed one as he bit down, a little harder on this nipple than the other one, since it wasn't sensitized by a ring.  Rewarded when Bill emitted a loud curse word as he tugged just as he had the other.  

Licking the wounded nub, he looked up at Bill's lust hooded eyes.  "With all these tattoos and piercings, I kind of guessed you might sometimes _ like  _  a little pain, was I right?"  

Bill nodded, his body shuddering.  "Oh yeah, that was  _ perfect _ . "  Tom grinned and began licking, kissing and nibbling his way up Bill's pecs undoing the buttons with his teeth.  Pushing the offending fabric away he attacked Bill's collar bone, licking and scraping the protruding flesh with his teeth until Bill was panting and kneading his scalp once again.  Tom stood up and pulled Bill into a sitting position. "We need to get out of these clothes, they're just making us more frustrated than we need to be if we're going to stick within our limits.  If I undress you, I'm not sure I could control myself... so... You undress yourself and I'll undress myself , and then we'll meet back on the bed okay?"  

Tom walked away so he get some distance and clear his head.  He so very much wanted to have his way with Bill, to have his brother  _ begging _ to be filled by him, but he couldn't.  He wasn't "Tommy" in Bill's eyes right now, he was "Victor" and he couldn't betray Bill's wish.  No matter how much his cock ached to seat itself inside his beautiful brother. Luckily the barely there jacket had some hidden pockets, 'cause lord knows his pants had none. Fishing inside them he found the condom and the two small packets of KY he'd placed there in case he got lucky.  Setting them aside he carefully unlaced his leather pants and slid them down his thighs.  They were the kind of pants that hugged you so well that it was a sin to wear underwear unless it was a barely-there thong otherwise a line showed.  That being the case he was commando, a situation he had never been in before.  He was surprised though, at how comfortable it was, but then... these pants hugged and caressed parts of him that were rarely ever touched and were part of the reason he was so aroused.  

Palming the condom and lube he returned to the bed, to find Bill gloriously nude and stretched out on the bed, ready for his taking.  His arms were stretched out over his head, one wrist holding the other and one knee was bent, leg cocked to the side giving him a nice view of not only Bill's package but his quivering entrance as well.  Tom's eyes were drawn to it, his attention focused on that forbidden territory and he was surprised that it seemed to be puckering  like a fish, begging for attention or at least a kiss.  Bill's erection was impressive, for both men were well endowed, even flaccid.  Tom climbed up on the bed, stalking Bill's prone body like a predator. He was pleased when he saw Bill's flushed erection twitch and leak a few beads of pre-cum at his approach.  It seemed his brother wanted him just as much as he did. 

As Tom continued to approach him, Bill finally straightened out his leg so that Tom could lay on top of him, pelvises aligned sinfully.  Bill shuddered and moaned when Tom's hot erection brushed his own, gasping in surprise when he felt something cold brush his shaft.  He couldn't quite see what it was though, because then "Victor" was kissing him, rocking his hips so that his erection rubbed against Bills.  Bill was so needy, so on fire with desire that his hands were everywhere.  They stroked Tom's back, gripped his hair and squeezed his ass, trying to pull him closer to that maddening friction and his twitching hole.  Lust was making him demand for what they had said they wouldn't do, and it was only Tom's self control that kept them on track.   Pulling back from the kiss, Tom panted trying to get his breath back, and his head out of his dick - and his brother's tight ass. 

Swallowing hard, he held up the condom and lube.  "I know... I know we're not going to have sex, but I thought... I didn't know if you were squeamish about cum.  I mean, you said you wanted to try oral, and I thought if you were nervous I might accidentally cum in your mouth I could wear a condom for it.  But before we do that, there's something I'd like to try.  I've only ever seen it a movie, but I think it might help us to take some edge off, so we don't get so worked up we do something we'll regret okay?"  

Bill nodded, glad that one of them was thinking clearly.  And yet as he looked at the condom and "Victor" he decided that he didn't want the taste of a condom.  He wanted to taste "Victor's" flesh, and was even curious about what cum might taste like.  Would it be as bad as a woman's?  But even if it was bad, then at least he would know, and he could always go brush his teeth before they did anything else.

 "Um... I'll think I'll pass on the condom.  I'm actually curious about what cum might taste like, so I guess it's okay if you cum my mouth.  I can't promise I'll swallow it, but I'll taste it.  So... what did you have in mind?" Bill asked.   

Tom nodded and put the condom aside, glad that Bill had agreed not to use it.  Not because he necessarily  _ wanted _ to cum in Bill's mouth, but because he wanted to feel every part of Bill he was allowed to without a barrier between them.  Tom leaned up and tucked the condom and the other pack of lube under Bill's pillow before he tore open the other packet of lube, squeezing the clear slick substance on  his palm.  Then he reached down and slicked it over his erection, moaning at the feel.  Once he was slicked up he ran the same lube-covered hand over his brother's erection, reveling in the weight and feel of it.  Surprised that it felt so much hotter than his own, but then his piercings were rather cool.  Bill looked down at his soon to be lover and gasped. 

Victor had piercings in his dick.  1 small bar on the top of his shaft just past the head, and 4 more bars underneath that made it look almost like he had the rungs of a ladder going up his shaft. "WOW, that had to have hurt worse than my nipple.  I wondered what the cold sensation was that was touching me.  Now I know."  Tom looked down at his penis.  It actually hadn't been that bad, and the procedure had taken very little time.  It was the recovery period that had just about killed him, but only because of enforced abstinence for about two weeks.  He hadn't even been able to masturbate, for the piercings had been too sore.  Average healing time being 6-8 weeks, so he was now fully healed, and was able to purchase new piercings with which to decorate his shaft other than the bland surgical steel he had been pierced with.  

The piercing on top of his dick was a pretty bright teal blue that was swirled with other colors meant to signify Bill, Because Bill was the top person in his life, his greatest source of pleasure and the color to an otherwise grey world. The four on the bottom represented the band, the top one representing Bill again, this time green with swirling colors and some sort of counterweight to the bar that was supposed to make it vibrate a little during sex.  The next one was simple black with a tiny white logo on the beads that he hoped Bill wouldn't pay attention too much attention to and which stood for himself.  The next one was blue with a black musical note on the beads, which stood for George.  And the last one was yellow with a smiley face on it that stood for Gustav - since the shy drummer could be so damn cute sometimes.  Leaning forward he grasped both their shafts in his hand then started moving his hips, in and out of his hand against his brother's shaft as if he was fucking his  hand.  Leaning down he kissed Bill.  "I got them on a whim, because they're supposed to increase the pleasure of my partners and because they stand for important things in my life.  You'll be the first person who receives the benefit of them. Rock your hips, fuck my hand against my shaft, imagine that we're having sex, or that it's your brother making you feel this good.  Let's cum together." 

The heat of Bill's shaft against his own and the snug confines of his hand felt amazing, as close to sex as he could get.  Rocking his body against Bills, watching his face as pleasure took him to another place.  It was amazing to see, and he couldn't wait to see that same face when he making love to him for real.  Bill gasped when Victor took him in hand and started thrusting against his shaft.  The piercings created a friction and touch like he had never before received.  Moaning he arched his back, and began pumping his hips, almost in counter rhythm to "Victor" increasing the amount of contact he got from those amazing piercings.  It wasn't long before they both set up a good hard pace, the sound of wet skin on skin mimicking the sounds of sex .  Soon enough they were both crying out, shuddering and cumming at almost the same time.  

Tom continued to stroke their shafts until every drop had finished spurting out then he let them go, Bill's softening shaft flopping wetly to his stomach.  Tom put his messy hand down on the bed, wiping it off a little in the hotel linens.  Leaning down he sniffed experimentally at the spunk on Bill's abdomen and chest, then tentatively, as if perhaps the liquid was electrified he licked a small drop off.  It was ... salty, a tiny bit sweet?...  and... there was another quality to it he couldn't quite describe.. perhaps.. savory?  But it wasn't bad, wasn't disgusting, and it actually tasted better than a woman's fluids which was a plus.  Smiling he looked up at Bill.  "It's actually not that bad, want to taste?"  Tom dipped a finger - the clean dry one not the one covered in lube and spunk - into the splattered liquid and held it in front of Bill's lips so he could stick out his tongue if he wanted to.  

A delicate tongue that reminded him of a cat, flicked out and licked a tiny drop from his finger.  He watched Bill's face, wondering what his reaction would be, and was surprised when Bill's tongue returned to lick his finger clean.  "It's better than cunt... I ... think I might like it. Feed me more."  Bill said, with a small smile.  Tom leaned down and licked clean a small spot, then dipped his finger again and offered his brother another taste of their spent passion.  Calmly, gently, without the urgency of new passion they spent minutes cleaning Bills chest, one small lick at time.  It was incredibly intimate and both men were half hard again by the time he was clean. Tom laid himself down beside Bill and laid a hand on his star tattoo and just kissed him.  They spent another 10 minutes or so, just exploring each other's mouths in no hurry for more.  Eventually though Bill broke the kiss. "I'd still like to try oral sex with you if that's okay?"  Bill asked, already almost fully hard again. 

Tom hummed, placing a kiss on Bill's shoulder.  "Why don't we scoot down some, then you can turn around.  You've heard of the 69 position right? We could try that. You could explore me down there, while I do the same for you. Do you want me to warn you if I think I'm going to cum?"  


	5. CHAPTER 5: Oral exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom triumphantly gave Bill his first orgasm, but frottage hardly counts as sex. Now Bill wants to try oral sex. Here's hoping neither virgin gags..

Bill smiled at "Victor", he really did have the most awesome ideas. "No, no warning just cum.  I liked the taste and I think it will be a fun surprise.  On second thought, no - warn me so I can make sure I just have the head in my mouth and I don't miss tasting it.   I'll give you warning too okay?"  

Tom nodded his assent and waited for Bill to get into position. They laid on their sides facing each other, neither having to worry about bearing their weight.  Tom knew that Bill thought him to be more experienced with gay sex than he was, when in truth both of them were virgins.  But Tom wanted to give Bill the best experiences he could, and so he endeavored not to show his inexperience.  Scooting closer to Bill's weeping erection he grasped it with his hand to hold it steady and delved his tongue into the slit feeling Bill shudder and moan as Bill's own lips placed a kiss to his tender head.  He worried the slit with his tongue, since it seemed to pleasure Bill so much, before licking the broad head and letting it slip into his mouth.  Bill's taste burst across his tongue and he could now identify the differences in taste from the cum he'd licked off Bill's chest.  Their spunk tasted slightly different from each others, Bill's being slightly sweeter, though Tom had no idea why.  

Bill's broad head was warm and soft and a bit spongy.  Not knowing what else to do he decided to treat it kind of like a lollypop or a popsicle.  He rolled the mushroom head around in his mouth with his tongue, taking a little more into his mouth. Then he tried bobbing his head a little and adding just a little suction, the friction of the warm flesh against his tongue and the roof of his mouth felt good.   _ Oh my god, did I just think that I like sucking cock?  Or is it just that I like sucking  _ **_BILL's_ ** _ cock?  _  The question startled him enough that he stopped bobbing his head, and that allowed him to register the pleasure that Bill was giving him down below.  With a soft moan around Bill's shaft, Tom continued his bobbing taking more and more of Bill into his mouth testing his limits and how it felt.  Meanwhile Bill had at first explored Tom's pierced shaft with his lips and tongue, flicking the rods and testing their texture.  The piercings felt good on tongue, especially the little click when his own tongue piercing would knock against one and tug slightly on his tongue.  

The piercing on top of Victor's shaft was quite pretty and Bill smiled at it.  Lifting Victor's shaft, he licked and kissed the underside, moaning loudly, then softly cursed as those lips that kissed like a god and scrambled his mind closed around the head of his penis.  Panting slightly he went back to his exploration, not yet ready to follow Victor's Lead.  The first piercing was also a pretty color, the next three equally colorful with little icons on the beads.  His eyes were half-lidded with pleasure, so he couldn't really see what the icons were, he could just tell that something was there.  By the time "Victor"  had taken almost half of him into his mouth, and he was hard pressed not to rock his hips, for that would have been rude.  Instead he decided he should stop stalling and provide Victor  with the same pleasure he was receiving, a hot moist mouth and smooth lips wraps around his cock.  Bill opened his mouth and immediately took the first few inches of Victor's shaft into his mouth, bobbing his head experimentally as Victor  was doing.  He started moaning almost immediately, for the piercing on top rubbed the roof of his mouth in the most pleasurable of ways.  The piercings underneath felt good on his tongue, and he liked the way his tongue piercing rolled across the rungs.  Happily,  he too began to bob his head taking more and more into his mouth, until unconsciously they had matched rhythm and depth.  Bill could feel the head of his shaft brush the back of Victor's throat and he wondered if it felt as good as it did when Victor's head brushed his own throat.  

Wanting more of that sensation, Bill scooted his shoulder a little closer to Victor  and took the last few inches into his mouth and down his throat.  Mewling around the shaft, he pulled back far enough to take a deep breath and did it again bobbing his head at the greatest depth in order to rub that top piercing against some spot back there that felt almost as good as when Victor  had licked his slit.  

Unfortunately having that much cock down his throat wasn't conducive to breathing so he had to pull back.  Tom could not freaking believe that Bill was deep throating him like that, and voluntarily too.  Not  _ one _ of his girlfriends had ever swallowed him down that far.   The sounds his brother was making vibrated against his shaft and oh they felt so good.  Tom also wanted to rock his hips but not when it might jeopardize having  _ every blessed inch  _ of his cock inside his brother. There was only one other place he wanted to be but couldn't have - not yet.  

Tom tried to return the favor but found he had too much of a gag reflex to do more than let his brother's shaft nudge the back of his throat, so instead he increased the suction and speed of his efforts, hoping to bring Bill to another orgasm, because lord knew he himself was close.  

Bill moaned low around Victor's shaft as the other man sped up and increased the suction to his cock, bringing blood to the surface and increasing the sensitivity.  A few more times he took Victor  deep down, pleasuring his throat on that heavenly piercing before Victor's  mouth came off his cock and he hoarsely spoke “Close... I'm close... Bi..baby..”. Catching himself just in time. Thankful for the warning, Bill backed off suckling on just the head, While Victor  did the same.  Once again, as if in Sync, the two men came at the same time with softly muffled moans around each other's cocks.  Each brother drinking down the liquid passion that was his brother's cum. 

There was so much more he wanted to do, but knew he dare not. Besides it would be good to have other pleasures to share on other days.  Something to look forward to on another day, and he hoped -  _ prayed _ \- that Bill would want more than a sweet one-night-stand with him.  Now that he had tasted Bill, and knew that Bill had enjoyed their sinful play he wanted more.  Wanted every touch , every taste he could get until Bill finally confessed and they could be together for real. 

Tom let Bill's shaft fall from his mouth, though he licked it clean just as he had Bill's chest.  When he was done he delved a little harder into Bill's slit, seeking every last drop of passion that might be gotten from his brother's sex.  A tight grip to his thigh brought him back to earth and he pulled back.  "Did I hurt you?"  he asked.  

"God no, it just feels really, really  good, especially when you went deeper like that. Man, so much you've done tonight has given me more pleasure than I've ever had during sex.  It's as if you've been my lover for years and know just what to do to make me cry out.  mmmm.... and by the way, I fucking   _ love _ this piercing."  Bill said, touching the piercing on top of Tom's shaft -  the one that rubbed  _ that spot _ in his throat so sinfully. 

Tom smiled, "I'm so very glad you like it. hmm... shall we take a bath, a shower, or just cuddle up and crash?"  

Bill laughed, "I think if we bathe we'll just get each other worked up again.  We've cleaned each other up and there aren't any wet spots to worry about.  I say we bathe in the morning and save some foreplay for another day."  

Tom agreed.  "I was sort of hoping you'd say that.  Besides, I can't remember the last time I orgasmed twice in one night, can you?  I think if I tried to cum now, it would hurt."  Tom scooted back and off the bed, Reaching down under the pillows he turned the blankets and sheets back then held his arms out for Bill.  "Come on beautiful, let’s cuddle until we fall asleep.  You climb in first, I'd like to spoon you if you don't mind?"  Tom blushed a little at that.  When they slept together at home it was usually with Tom on his back and Bill splayed out across his chest.   That way they didn't have to worry about waking up with someone’s morning wood making inappropriate advances.  Not tonight though, Tom wanted to hold Bill in his arms.  tom wanted to fall asleep with his spent sex resting between Bill's cheeks, his face buried in Bill's beautiful hair.  

Bill crawled toward Victor and smiled, quite liking the idea of spooning the man nude and falling asleep in his arms.  The man had already more than proved that he could be trusted not to push things too far. Climbing under the cold sheets, his overheated sweaty body immediately became chilled and began shivering.  He wasn't cold for long, for Tom slipped in  behind him and cut off the lights.  A hot body molded itself to his back, though he had to smile a bit when he felt a hand lift one his cheeks slightly so that Victor could let his soft sex rest in the warm hug of his ass cheeks, then a strong  arm moved to wrap around his waist.  Victor felt perfect, and hot, and natural there.  Even his soft sex felt wonderful between his cheeks and he sighed, thinking that it would be really nice if Tom would snuggle him...  _ just like this. _ Dreaming of his brother, of doing everything he'd done tonight and more he drifted off to sleep..." _ oh, Tommy..." _ For while his body reacted naturally to Victor  - his thoughts and heart went out to his brother, who was less than an inch away.  

Tom smiled when Bill sighed his name, not upset at all that Bill had not acknowledged Victor  at all before nodding off.  He kissed Bill's shoulder softly, sliding the other arm under his brother's neck to cradle his shoulders against him as they slept, even now unwilling to let this amazing treasure go, in case it was just some wonderful dream.  "Good night Bill.  My love, sweet dreams.." He whispered, once he was certain Bill was asleep and then he joined him.  


	6. CHAPTER 6: Sleepy morning foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom as Victor tries to convince Bill to confess his feelings to Tom.

Tom awoke warm in his brother's arms, Bill's familiar scent making him hum in pleasure and contentment.  Of course a full night of sexually stimulating dreams featuring Bill did nothing to allay his natural morning erection. It felt  _ nice _ to have his hard cock nestled snug between his brother's cheeks, as if it belonged there. It wasn't long before Tom discerned that Bill was at least half awake, because Bill started to rock against his hardened shaft. With a soft sleepy sigh of pleasure, Bill began to gently rock against the hot stiffened staff that was rubbing against his sensitive hole.  It was pleasure that should be forbidden, but Bill's sleepy mind could not comprehend societal morals, all it understood was pleasure.  With a groan of pleasure, Tom licked and kissed at Bill's shoulder, nearly overwhelmed with the fact that Bill's body was seeking sexual pleasure from his own.  

Tom reached over and fished under Bill's pillow sighing with relief when he felt his hand close over the last packet of lube.  It might have been saved for other things, but at this moment he wanted to give Bill the most pleasurable wake-up he could think of.  Tom knew from the calm rocking of Bill's hips and the soft sleepy noises his brother made that he was only half-awake. Very careful not to wake him fully, Tom tore open the packet of lube and squirted some onto his palm. Then he leaned slightly back and slathered himself with the slick liquid. Very gently he slicked up Bill's crack, pleased when Bill moaned needily when his warm fingers caressed Bill's tight rosebud. Pressing his erection forcefully down, he once again snugged his slicked up cock between Bill's tight cheeks.  Squeezing the last of the lube into his palm he fisted his brother's erection then began rocking his hips.  With nice long slow thrusts he began stroking off his brother, gently fucking the tight crease between Bill's cheeks.  At the depth of Tom's slow slick thrusts his cock would nudge Bill's testicals, while his vein-ridged shaft rubbed against his brother's entrance.  

Bill came to consciousness slowly, tugged from sleep by increasingly powerful pleasure.  He registered a warm and skillful hand upon his hardened shaft, and exceedingly hot yet soft something rubbing him in all the right ways down below.  Making soft pleasured noises, he began to rock harder against that heated shaft between his cheeks, loving the friction against his hole.  Yet the warm hand stroking his shaft and the friction to his entrance were not nearly enough.  Bill whined and whispered.. "Please, Victor.. it feels so good.  Please... touch me....   _ Please! _ " He begged. 

Tom kissed Bill's shoulder, lord but it felt so very good to be sliding against Bill like this.  He wanted so badly to press himself inside of Bill, but knew that he couldn't.  "Touch you  _ where? W _ here baby, tell me?  Tell me what you need. " Tom crooned.  His thrusts becoming harder and faster, gently abusing Bill's balls and maddeningly teasing his hole.  

Bill whined and moaned, pressing his hips desperately back, seeking  _ more _  of that sinfully blessed friction to his anus.  And yet, he hesitated in naming the  _ place _ he most desperately wanted to be touched and explored.  "Please, Victor... it's feels too good, I need more... " 

Tom thought he knew of what Bill was asking him, but couldn't put into words.  Sliding his lube slicked hand between them, His fingers rubbed against Bill's quivering hole. Even now he could feel it trying to clench around a finger and draw it in.  "Here, baby?  Do you need me to touch you here?  Are you sure darling?  Don't you want your brother to be the one to give you this pleasure? "  Tom asked, even though every part of him wanted to take full advantage of the gift that was begged of him.  His body screamed at him to fuck the gallant plan, and to pleasure Bill lewdly now that the opportunity had presented itself.  But his heart told him he should wait.  The pleasure, the wondrous fear and  unnamed pleasure of the first penetration of even a finger, he wanted to experience as himself.  He wanted to be "Tommy" giving this pleasure in full knowledge to Bill.  Not "Victor", his lying self was not worthy of pleasuring Bill in that most intimate of way. 

Bill whined and nodded, pressing his hips backward needily against "Victor's " finger .  "Please, yes... touch me there Victor... please ... I need  _ more _ ."  Tom panted against Bill's neck and tried very hard not to breach Bill's entrance, even as he rubbed it hard, making Bill cry out with needful moans.  Not able to stand it any longer and afraid he might do something he could never take back, Tom threw back the covers from on top of them.  Nudging Bill to lay on stomach, Tom scooted down Bill's body kissing, licking and nibbling  a path down his spine.  Once he was at Bill's ass, he nudged Bill's legs wide apart then climbed over them to settle his body between Bill's widely spread legs.  Tom's hips humped the bed he was so turned on, but he was determined not to break his promise to Bill, nevertheless he felt that the minor breach of his tongue would not equal the full penetration of a finger or anything bigger.  

With that resolve in mind Tom reached up and spread Bill's cheeks, smiling at the winking hole that greeted him.  Delving in deeply between those plump cheeks, Tom stuck out his tongue and started licking and flicking it against Bill's quivering entrance.  Tom did not expect Bill's reaction, nor did Bill.  The pleasure of Tom's hot tongue against his entrance, made Bill cry out with pleasure and caused him to rock desperately against the thing that was pleasuring the most forbidden part of himself.  Bill had never imagined that such an action, or such pleasure could be had from it.  Even as he sought to make Victor's tongue delve deeper into him, he knew this was something he wanted to try on Tommy. And wished desperately that Tom would try it on him.... little did he know that his very wish was truth at that moment. 

All Bill could do was beg, moan, mewl and plead.  That sinful tongue teased and tortured him, and when at last it delved inside he came hard against the bed.  It wasn't even a deep penetration, the slick hot muscle barely nudging the second inner ring of muscles and yet, Bill had been overwhelmed by the pleasure to the point he'd cum.  Tom moaned softly, licking at his brother's entrance, at the strange milky substance that seemed to pool in several small drips from Bill's anus.  The taste of the strange liquid was similar to what had spurted from Bill's cock but it was somewhat more bitter and had a meatier taste to it.  Again, not disgusting but not completely unpleasant either.  The moans and cries that were elicited from his younger brother had been more than enough reward for any unpleasant flavor that might have come from such a forbidden act. 

Smiling to himself, Tom crawled back up to nestle his erection between Bill's cheeks, humping the crease with harsh desperation, seeking his own release, though very careful not to accidentally penetrate his brother's needy and now super-sensitized  hole.  The pleasured moans and high-pitched cries told him that this rough friction felt almost as good to Bill as it did to Tom, and a scant few minutes later Tom was bucking hard and splattering his brother's balls with his hot release.  Once his breathing had slowed to a point where he could speak, he brushed the hair away from Bill's ear and started suckling on the earlobe, his hand reaching under his brother to pinch and twist at the nipple ring attached there.  "I got a little frantic and rough there at the end, I didn't hurt you did I? "  Asked Tom, as always more concerned about Bill's comfort and pleasure than his own. 

Bill shook his head.  "No, it felt really good the way your cock nailed my balls.  Weird that it should have felt so sharply good, but... god everything you to do me is new and amazing.  You teach me things about myself I would have never known, never would have guessed that they would have given me such intense pleasure. "  Bill turned over to face Victor.  

"I realize that we don't really know each other, and this was probably meant to be a one-night-stand but... Victor I'm going to be in town for the next month.  I'd really like to see you again if I could?  I ... As much as I want for Tommy to have my virginty, you make me feel so amazing that I want to continue to explore what this is between us.  Can we? "  Bill asked, a bit vulnerable and yet, he didn't want to,  _  couldn't _  just walk away from this amazing man. 

Tom pulled Bill closer, wrapping his arms around his brother's body and tucking Bill's head under his chin to his chest as he held his brother close.  "I don't want this to end either, Bi... baby.  A part of me wants to continue to touch you, to be simply ...   _ everything _ ... but as much as I might desperately want it... I  _ can't _ .  Asher... my beautiful angel... I'll be your friend, I'll be here for you, and I'll hang out with you... but I can't touch you like this again.  You're too beautiful, you're everything I've ever wanted  or thought I needed, but your heart baby... it belongs to your Tommy.  You need him, and you need _ him _ to be the one holding you like this. You need him to be the one making you cry out in passion not me... Bi... Baby.   I'm just a lie.   If you're honest with yourself, and  _ please, baby be honest with yourself _ , don't concern yourself with me. You know that what I say is true.  It's you're Tommy  you really want doing these things to you... with you.  I can only let you go knowing that you'll be happy, that you've had the courage to go after your heart’s truest desire.  I'll be okay, as long as I know that ... that you're in the arms of the one you were truly meant to be with..."  Tom couldn't help the tears that dropped from his traitorous eyes.  Damn these convenient lies, he wanted to tell Bill how much he loved him, how much he had   _ fallen in love with him _ over the last 12 hours but he couldn't ... he just... _ couldn't _ .  Because love or not, amazing almost-sex or not.... what they'd shared had been based upon a lie and he wasn't sure how Bill would react once he found out that Tom had known who he was the entire time and had  **_still_ ** taken advantage of him.  


	7. CHAPTER 7: Tenacity of Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants nothing more than to be doing all of this with Bill, but right now Bill still thinks he's Victor. It breaks his heart that Bill seems to be falling for Victor, when he wants nothing more than to turn Bill's heart toward himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the song that Tom sings is "Angels Tale" (english version) by HYDE album Roentgen  
> I couldn't find a video with the english lyrics it's been taken down. Below is a link to the Japanese lyric version just so you get an idea of the tune. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN99NeiAeos

Tom pulled Bill to him for one last tearful yet passionate kiss.  "Never forget that you are an amazingly beautiful person.  You are warm and intelligent and incredibly passionate.  Never lose that... Asher.   You'll always be... one of the best memories of my life.  These last 12 hours have been a miracle... "   with a soft voice, rarely heard, Tom started to tearfully serenade his brother. 

_ " Here in my heart, ...  memories linger... I hold them sacred ....safe from all others... Angel's tale... a love such as this, once in a lifetime... lost in your beauty, still dreaming of you... Angels tale. You drove the sinner from me, and shone with such glory.  Touching me softly, ....my breath... torn away. Wrapped in a silver veil, under skies so pale, trembling as I watched you, one holy night... Angel.   Snow can be warm, didn't you know that?   Just a snowflake, falling from heaven.   Angel's tale.... I kept my  feelings from you, the heavens divide us.  I long to tell you all my ,... hearts desires... if only I had wings, wings as white as yours. Up into the sky... I'd surely fly... Angel... ahhhh..... yet on such a snowy night, memories revive... Here in my heart... memories linger.... I hold them sacred, ....safe from all others. Angel's Tale... "  _

Tom finished the song with tears streaming down his cheeks.  He surely wasn't the vocalist in the family, but what he lacked in talent he made up for in emotion.   Tom kissed Bill's shoulder tenderly, whispering with a tight throat.  "You're my angel, but Tommy is yours.  I want nothing more than for you to have your heart’s deepest desire, for you to be  _ truly _  happy, and I know that it is not with "Victor". Promise me, Bi... baby... Asher... that you won't let what we've built here prevent you from opening your heart to your brother.  You might be very surprised and more happy than you could have imagined - even if you had chosen me - if you will only do just that. "  With a quiet sob, Tom blinked his eyes hard and slipped from the bed.  Heart heavy he gathered his pants and pulled them on, trying to ignore the sniffles and soft crying of his brother.  

Tom needed for Bill to seek him out.. seek TOM out for comfort.  Needed Bill to confess with all his confused and broken heart all that "Victor" had urged him toward.  And all he could pray for was that Bill would forgive him for his deceit.  Painfully Tom pulled on his pants, simply picking up his jacket.  With a hoarse, tear-filled voice, he turned to face Bill's confused tear-filled eyes. "Please understand, I don't want to hurt you.  I want to do what's best for you.  I just know... I  _ know _ that "Victor" is not what you need.  Yet, I still want to always be there for you, because... you've become an important part of me that I can't let go of.  I'll leave you my number... but   _ please _ , I know you're hurt and very confused right now, but will you call your "Tommy"?  Will you pour your heart out to him?  Will you do that for me, before you call me back?  I don't want to be the obstacle between you and your greatest passion, your greatest joy if it's at all possible.  I... "  Tom couldn't finish saying all that he wanted to say, without betraying more than he'd already said.  With a hiccupping sigh he walked quickly out the bedroom door, not giving Bill time to gain his senses and follow him.  Finding a pen by the key stand next to the door, he quickly scribbled his fake name and the number to his disposable cell phone on a crumpled up receipt he found lying next to Bill's room key.  

Bill wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and sob and beg Victor not leave.  The lovely ballad that had been sung to him, tore at his heart and it felt like a great crushing vice was squeezing his chest so hard his lungs would burst and his heart too.  A part of him that had so enjoyed every passion that Victor had ignited in him, wanted to beg the other not to go.  And yet.  And YET.... Victor was right. All those things that Victor had done to him, with him... had made him wish ... in the deepest, darkest part of his kinky heart, that it was TOM doing those things to him, and NOT Victor.  Damn the sweet passionate man for noticing. So rejected, dejected, heartbroken and confused ... Bill curled around one of the many fluffy pillows on his bed and sobbed and sobbed until his nose was all stopped up, his head rang with a sinus migraine , his eyes felt like beef jerky, and his stomach churned from swallowing so much tearful snot. 

Tom caught a cab back to his hotel and took a long shower, sobbing like a child under the spray.  He wanted Bill so badly, loved him so much more deeply than he could have ever imagined now that he had had  a taste of Bill's body and his passion.  As soon as his shower was finished, Tom quickly dried off, laying across his bed.  He reached over and took his normal cell phone, not the vacation one that Bill didn't know about. Quickly he typed out the pain in his heart, before his mind could tell him it wasn't wise. 

_ God, I miss you.  I want to hold you in my arms so badly right now and just never ever let go.  Do you have any idea how much I love you?  I’d do Anything, ANYTHING to make you smile my BABY baby brother.  ANY FUCKING THING. Please... won't you talk to me?  I need so much to hear your beautiful voice..... XOXOXOXXXXXXXX <3 <3 <3 ~~ Tommy _


	8. Chapter 8: Clarity of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has set the stage, will Bill finally confess how he's been feeling?

Bill cried into his pillows for some time, before he heard his cell phone chiming that he had a message.  Fishing around the bedroom through his strewn clothes he finally found it.  Smiling through tear-blurred eyes when he realized that the message was from Tommy.  Could Victor be right?  The heartfelt sorrow that radiated from Tommy's message told him that his brother might not reject him if he told him the truth.  But, regardless, Tommy sounded heartbroken for some reason and Bill just couldn't mope on what might have been ... not when Tommy so clearly needed him.  With a hoarse voice and stuffy nose, he dialed his brother's number. 

Tom couldn't help but smile softly when heard Bill's ring tone, it was that "Angel's tale" song he'd sung for him this morning.  Sniffling still, he hit button for 'receive'... Bill's soft yet tearfully hoarse voice sounded across the line. " Hey... I miss you Tommy. And I love you too, more than you know. More than I ... should. "  Bill heaved a heavy sigh that was audible even over the line.  Tom knew he couldn't wait for Bill to get up the courage to confess what he was feeling, he was far too afraid of rejection.  Yet, knowing how Bill felt, knowing his fears, Tom decided that more than anything he wanted Bill to know how very much he was  _ wanted _ and  _ loved _ .

With a loud sniffle, Tom took in a deep breath.. "Billy-boo, you know I love you right?  You  _ know _ I'd do absolutely  _ anything _  to make you happy right?  But.... god Bill , I haven't been honest with you and I  _ dammit _  I should have been.  Please forgive me... please forgive me for loving you far more than I should.  But... I... "  

Silence took over the line for a moment, and Bill felt his heart constrict.  Could Tommy, Did Tommy... feel the same way he did?  Did he want the same sinfully intimate things?  Bill had to know.  

With new tears dripping from his eyes Bill spoke with a broken voice into the phone. "Tommy...  I ... I didn't tell you this because I was afraid of what you might say... but... I ... I wanted YOU to be my first.  I wanted you... I   _ always wanted you and only you _ in my bed.  Do you... do you... hate me now?"  

Tommy started sobbing... "God, no Billy-boo... I love you.  Why didn't you tell me before?  Why are you miles away in someone else's arms when you could have been in mine?  I'm so sorry Bill............ I'm so sorry ... I should have seen how much you needed me and I didn't... "  Tom started sobbing into the phone his conflicted guilty emotions making him as much drama queen right now as Bill had ever been.  

"Don't cry, Tommy... it's not your fault.   I should have talked to you, I should have told you... but I... I don't know why I was afraid.  So.... so.... you're not ... freaked out?  I mean that... I'm your brother, your twin and yet, I desperately want to have sex with you?"  Bill asked.

Tom sniffled loudly into the phone.  "I uh... I started thinking about what it might be like to touch you... sexually .... the day after our first talk about possibly liking men.  There was no one I wanted to experiment on more than with you.  But it was ... everyone says that it's  _ wrong _ , and you're so politically correct, I thought you'd be... disgusted if I asked if we could experiment on each other first.  I know that it's wrong that I want to touch you that way, but... well to be honest I met someone last night.  But the thing was he reminded me so much of you, so very much of you, and all I kept thinking was how much I wished it was you in my arms, and that you knew it was ME holding you, ME touching you like that, ME giving you that much pleasure.  But.. Bill... we didn't have sex.  Not real sex.  I ... wanted my first time to be with YOU too." 

Bill curled his hands around the phone, the way he wanted to curl his body around his brother just then.  "I wish you were here... " Bill said with a soft sigh. 

Tom almost hated himself for his deception, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit yet that HE had been the one that had been with Bill last night.  And it had hurt him a little, that while he had confessed to being with someone last night, Bill had not.  "I can be there tomorrow, is that okay?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah, I'll live through today, and then we'll spend the rest of our vacation together, exploring this okay?"  Bill said... hopeful now that Tom was soon going to be by his side once again, though hopefully as  much more than just his brother.. as his lover as well. 

Bill reluctantly showered and forced himself to dress.  By the time that was done, it was 11am, too late for breakfast and too early for lunch.  He'd found "Victor's"  number and plugged it into his phone, no matter what the other had said, he was still the voice of understanding and non-judgement in Bill's world of incestuous desires.  Typing in a message, he awaited the reply. 

_ Victor, I'm sorry if I was.. upset this morning.  I actually talked to my brother, told him most of what you told me to.  Can you believe that he's been feeling the same things?  I'm shocked, and excited ... but scared too.  He was with someone last night... what if I don't compare? I forgot to tell him I was with you.  I'm scared he'll be mad.  I'm nervous to see him now, though my whole body aches for it.  Maybe you could come meet him with me?" _

Tom picked up his vacation cell phone and read the message with a heavy heart.  At least Bill felt a little guilty about not revealing his own tryst (though it had been shared).  Tom quickly typed out a message.  

_ " You need to be honest with him. When he gets there talk to him about what we shared, what you liked and what you had wished in your heart had really happened.  That is , if it had been your Tommy, what would you have wanted him to do to you that I didn't?  After you've talked with him, TRUTHFULLY, then, if you really want us to meet I'll come. Angel , no one is a mind reader.  You can't have what you truly want unless you strive for it, ask for it,  _ **_demand_ ** _ it.  Your Tommy loves you, trust in him that he WILL give you what you need if only you ask it of him. But you have to ASK.  YOU have to. "  _

Damn Victor and his sensitive logic.  He wanted to pour his heart out to Tom, to strip down and straddle his brother's lap and demand that Tom take him and make him his.  And yet, he couldn't. He was afraid of making the first move.  Tommy meant the world to him, and if his incestuous heart fucked things up he'd die -  he just would. Even music would have no meaning without Tommy.  Rejection would end him as assuredly as a slit throat. 

Tom dressed with care, simple black jeans and a too-tight black t-shirt with the logo of Rammstein on it.  Heading out into the city he took the subway to Time Square in an effort to get him away from the thoughts and passionate memories that threatened to drive him insane. He wanted Bill more than he had ever wanted anyone ...   **_EVER_ ** .  And yet, even with Bill's wavering desire to have Tom as his first lover, it still didn't tell him if Bill felt the same.  It didn't tell him if Bill loved him the way that Tom loved Bill.  In the face of everything they had shared, and Bill's knowledge of the truth of it or not, Tom knew with every fiber of his being that he was in love with his brother.  And it was so much more than fraternal love.  It was the kind of love sappy steamy romance novels were written about.  Tom desired his brother's body with a lover's passion.  He desired his brother's passion and happiness in the manner a spouse would.  Already Tom, considered himself in any definition of the term, "married" to his brother, and god.... if Bill would only accept him, he swore he would make the vow that was laid upon his heart and soul true for all of GOD and the WORLD to know. 


	9. Chapter 9: A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to begin a new chapter in his life with a solid commitment to Bill and a new hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tom's see-through shirt. 
> 
> http://www.dealbyethan.com/Eros-Veneziani-Floral-Sheer-Short-Sleeved-T-Shirt-7045?m1track=shopmania&utm_source=shopmania&utm_medium=cse&utm_campaign=export_feed#axzz285ffmbNo

Tom wanted to start off his new relationship with Bill on a completely different level.  He didn't want to meet Bill on the same old terms.  He didn't want to be old, comfortable, and known.  He wanted to be new and exciting.  He wanted to be sexy and desirable and interesting.  So... with that thought in mind, and  _ only _ for Bill, he went to a salon.  "I want…   **_I want to have my dreads taken out_ ** .  I want to have normal hair again, though not cut short if you can help it, just... if possible by tomorrow I want to have normal brushable hair.  However long it takes, just do it... " Tom said, intent on getting a new start from the life he's had since he was 9.  If Bill was going to love him, going to at least   _ try _ to have a freaking   _ real _ relationship with him, then Tom wanted to show Bill that he was serious.  He wasn't going to be the childish, sex-fiend, jerk-o-matic-dickwad he used to be.  He was  _ going _ to be the Gentleman that his Bill deserved. He was going to be the  _ Knight-in-fucking-sterling-silver-armor-gleaming-on-top-of-a-pure-white-steed _ if it made his Bill happy.   

Bill on the other hand, did what he usually did when he was unhappy.  He went shopping.  He visited Sax 5th avenue, Macy's, Juicy Couture, and Cartier.  He visited FAO Schwartz and wished like mad that Tommy was there with him, and determined to drag his brother there tomorrow.   _ Tomorrow.  _  24 hours seemed too long a time to be without his brother's warm embrace.  With Tom here to wrap his strong body around him, the air seemed to bite deeper through his expensive layers of clothing.  Until that moment, Bill hadn't really registered how lovely it was to plaster himself to his brother's side, soaking up his warmth like a sponge or some kind of symbiotic organism though he had no idea what benefit he provided for Tom.   

Tom sat in the salon chair all day, accepting offers of tea and snacks as technician after technician came in to comb out his hair one blessed inch at a time.  Tom had had this style since he was 9, and it was now more than 13 years later that he was asking to have them taken out.  He expected it to take a long time, and thankfully the salon he went to was up to the challenge.  He'd arrived at the salon at 11:30am, with extravagant incentives for overtime, and a little more than 16 hours later,  his more-than-a-decade's worth of dreads had been removed and he had very curly but slightly normal hair once again.  Traveling back sleepily to his hotel, Tom took a long very hot bath, soaking under the water until it had cooled, then again applied the deep conditioner he'd purchased for his hair.  His hair was still quite kinky, but it flowed, fluffy and full from his head.  He was no longer, by any means, the old "Tommy" that Bill knew and thought he loved. No, he was a more mature Tom, who loved his brother more than life, and wanted desperately to be his one and only lover, his husband and best friend until only death dared part them. 

With Tom in mind, and with the thought of  _ Tom making love to him _ in mind, Bill shopped with especial care.  He hired a "personal shopper" at Sax's to help him figure out what he wanted without having to peruse the entire department store in search of sexy lingerie that might raise questioning eyebrows if anyone recognized him.  At the end of the exchange, he'd purchased two thongs, 3 sexy teddies, and a set of chic faux-furred bondage cuffs, and of all things a  _ REAL _ bunny-fur flail.  God, his fans were going to slaughter him for being a hypocrite, but the fur was so soft and the device so sinfully cute that he just   _ couldn't _ resist.   

Tom stretched - quite painfully - after sitting still in the salon chair for close to 16 hours, shocked by how .... sinful ... his hair felt flowing around his body.  The dreads had been picked out, adding nearly a foot to the already impressive length.  With the knots worked out, Tom's hair was now just past his ass, when before it had simply been halfway down his back..  NOW his long wavy hair brushed the bottom curves of his ass, and he wasn't sure if he should cut it or not.  The extreme look made him look much more feminine than he cared to present himself.  And yet... and YET there was no one's opinion who meant more than Bill's.  If Bill told him to cut it he would, if Bill wanted it long and girly he would change his image to suit, be-damned the fans who might object.  


	10. CHAPTER 10 : Passion ignites

Tom was extremely nervous after having had only perhaps 5 hours of sleep before he got up to get ready to page Bill that he was ready to meet him.  He'd washed his hair yet again, brushing out his lightened locks into flowing curls, aroused slightly by the light tease of the hair against parts of his body that were rarely caressed.  He slid on skin-tight red leather pants similar to the black one's he'd met and seduced Bill in.  Then he put on a see-through patterned black net shirt.  He dressed in black boots that had an accent of red that matched his pants, carefully styled his hair into a mass of semi-tamed wavy curls and left to meet his beloved brother.  

_ Hey, Billy-boo. I'm in town and can't wait to see you.  I've got a new hair style I want you to see.  I got it done just for you, and only you.  I'm curious to see how you like it.  Where and when can I meet you love?  Shall I cum to ur hotel? _   typed Tom, fully aware of his blatant innuendo.  

Bill glanced at his phone just as he was putting on the last touches of his makeup.  He wasn't sure  _ why _ he was stressing so much about looking nice for Tom, but he was.  He wanted to knock Tom off his Nike's and into his bed.  For some reason, Bill dressed especially feminine today.  Long tight leggings and a long blouse that could be mistaken for a dress along with ankle high boots that sported 7 inch heels.  With this outfit, Bill could be easily mistaken for some tall, androgynous female model, he was that freaking pretty.  And yet, Bill didn't give a fuck.  If it let him get away with kissing Tom a bit more passionately in public than was normally allowed than he would be ecstatic.  Bill typed back a quick message, eager to see his brother.  _ "Holy fuck... I can't wait to see you.  I have soo very much to tell you.  Can you cum to my hotel?"  _ Bill asked repeating his brother’s innuendo, then typed in the name of his hotel and room number.  

_ Can't wait to see your gorgeousness.  I'll be there in less than 10, I just KNEW you'd be near Time Square - you're such a glutton for the awesome things in life.  But then, that's one of the reasons I love you so much.  _

Tom typed, a huge grin on his face.  He couldn't wait to see Bill, to know that everything they were about to experience was real.  No pretty lies or delusions, only simple unavoidable truth.   Today Tom would drive Bill mad, until he had to confess his desire for Tom's body, and Tom soothed him with the knowledge of Tom's own forbidden desires, and unwavering love.  

In minutes it seemed Tom stood in the lobby, sweating slightly from nervousness as he waited for the elevator to take him to his brother's warm arms. Bill meanwhile paced his suite, uncertain what Tom would think of his confessions.  Uncertain what to think about the fact that Tom apparently felt the same way.  Too soon the doorbell rang and Bill squeaked as he startled at the high-pitched sound.  Bill made a note to complain to the hotel administration about having a more soothing doorbell tone installed, even as he made his way nervously to the entrance.  When he opened the door he stared open-mouth at the devastatingly sensuous image before him. Surely  _ this _ couldn't be Tom?  Standing tall before him with long flowing hair that would make Fabio envious and his lower body encased in sinfully soft looking faux-leather that made Bill's fingers _ itch _ to stroke it. This image of his brother, went straight to Bill's cock, making his ass clench pleasantly in anticipation of a hot tongue or a strong   _ blessedly THICK _  finger teasing him there.  

Swallowing hard Bill invited his brother inside, though his eyes barely wavered from the bulge clearly outlined by the tight soft leather.  Entering the apartment Tom didn't miss the pole-struck lust-filled gaze of his younger brother.  Taking no second thought he pulled Bill to him and devoured Bill's opened mouth.  Plundering Bill's hot moist depths with his tongue, he gently palmed his brother's ass even as he sought to show his brother all his unspent passion and love in this first (knowing) kiss.  Tom was vindicated in his forward move by the grinding of Bill's hips against his own, by the muffled moans of Bill's voice against his lips and by the strong grip of Bill's hand holding his head from escaping the passionate kiss. 

Tom continued to kiss Bill possessively, dominantly all the while backing them up until he had Bill pressed against the entryway door.  Grinding his hips hard against his brother, Tom let his hard cock rub against his brother in a clear indication of desired sex.  Tom was going to fuck his brother - no ifs, ands or doubts.   _ It was going to happen _ .  Holding Bill's hips tight Tom lifted him and wrapped Bill's legs around his hips, so that he could grind his stiffened cock against Bill's clothed entrance.  "Please, ... Bill... I need you so much.  Let me lay you down and make you mine.  There's so much pleasure I want to share with you. "  Tom murmured, kissing Bill passionately before he leaned back to look his brother in the eyes.  "Do you want me Bill?  Will you let me touch you like a lover?  Will you let me make love to you like a loving husband should?  Will you let me make love you? "  

Large hot crocodile tears slipped from Tom's eyes and he just let  them run unashamed from his eyes.  "Bill ... will you let ME be the one to touch you, the one that makes you cry out in passion?  Will you let me, knowing it's TOM holding you, filling you... be the one to make you scream my name as your first homosexual orgasm takes you into oblivion?  I'm sorry baby, but there's no one I trust with your first time other than me, and no one I trust more to take my own virginity than you. You said you'd met someone else, but I ...goddammit Bill, I'm jealous. The thought of any other man touching you intimately makes me see red.  I don't want anyone touching you but me.  I ... I .... "  Tom's fear filled eyes ran with thick salty tears and he buried his face into Bills' neck, awaiting his brother's censure.  

Bill was enflamed with desire, the way Tom had attacked him almost immediately as he entered the hotel suite made his head swim and cock leak.  Though he couldn't fault his brother's passion  - being picked up and pinned up against the wall pushed Bill's buttons in all the right ways - even though normally Bill was Seme in his sexual encounters.   Rocking his hips back into Tom's he shushed his brothers' fearful desires.  "Tommy... god.  I spent most of last night wishing it was YOU that was making me feel those wonderful things.  Wanted it to be you who fucked me gloriously into oblivion.  I want you to want me, as passionately as I want you - society can just get fucked without lube for all I care. As sweet at Victor was, he's right .  The whole time I wished it was you.  Only now, I CAN have everything I want because you’re here now.  Tommy... tell me your desires?  Your most sinful ones involving me?  Maybe we've had the same fantasies and this month we can spend time making them come true. "   

Bill threaded his hands through his brother's loose locks for the first time since they were less than a decade old.  "I love your hair Tommy... it's awesome."  Bill giggled, tugging at the curls playfully. " Lay me down Tommy, and lick me all over.  Bite and tug at my nipples, scratch me hard enough to leave marks.  Mmm... will you suck on my cock and let me suck on yours?  Just try it?  I want to suck you down Tommy, to the fucking hilt.  I want to taste your hot cum as you explode your passion into my eager mouth.  I want to feel your guitar calloused fingers breach my tight entrance.  I want to feel your thick hot shaft stretching and filling me.  I want to feel the hot lick of your cum as you bathe my most intimate of places with your seed.  Take me down Tommy, and mark me as yours.  I need you Tommy... more than I've ever needed or will ever need anyone else. "  


	11. CHAPTER 11:  You're my question and conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion nearly blinds Tom and he gets very possessive and forcefully confesses his obsessive sexual love for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my such dirty talk from Bill last chapter!  
> Chapter title and music inspired by "My Obsession" by Cinema Bizarre. "If you want me to listen, whisper. If you want me run just walk. Wrap your name in lace and leather. I can hear, you don't need to talk. Let us make a thousand mistakes 'cause we will never learn. ....You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. My confusion My confessor, the one I want tonight.... you're my obsession, the question and conclusion .. you are you are you are.. my fetish you are.... "

Tom looked deeply into his brother's eyes, gauging the truth of his passionate demand.  He had no doubt that Bill desired him physically, but did he love him the way that Tom did?  Tom carried Bill into the bedroom and laid him down onto the bed.  Popping the button on Bill's pants he pulled them roughly down Bill's legs then knelt down taking Bill's shaft into his mouth.  Using all the tricks he'd learned last night to drive Bill wild.  He groaned at the way Bill tugged his hair, his brother's hips bucking up in uncontrolled passion as Tom met his every thrust.  It seemed as if only minutes had passed before Bill was screaming out his name, cumming hard into Tom's mouth. Tom swallowed with a pleased hum then finished stripping Bill's lower body.  Tom stood up to strip off his own shirt.  Shirtless Tom pulled Bill into a sitting position to strip his brother naked then pinned Bill to the bed.  Taking Bill's pierced nipple in his mouth, he licked, tongued, tugged and bit the nub in just the ways he'd learned last night made Bill squirm and cry out.  Tom attacked the other nipple even as he brought his hips down, grinding the laces of his pants harshly against Bill's bared barely softened erection until Bill was cursing and pulling his hair painfully in his mindless pleasure.  

Panting Tom gripped Bill's hair tight holding his head to the bed.  Hot tears splashed down onto Bill's lust flushed cheeks and Tom kissed him with almost angry desperation.  "I love you so much ... and so much more than as your brother.  I ... I don't care if you get mad at me... but Bill... it makes me violent to think of another man touching you.  Even if it was me, because you didn't know it was me.  Dammit Bill, what I'm trying to say it that It WAS me touching you last night.  I'm Victor you stupid Diva, and I can't _believe_ you didn't recognize me.  I wanted to tell you so much last night that it was me.  But I _fell in love with you_ last night Bill, and god I needed to touch you like that, I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same.  When you returned my advances, when you confessed you'd wanted me to be your first I almost took you right there.  Not making love to you when I was living a lie is the hardest thing I've ever done. In your arms this morning I realized that I didn't want to be your brother anymore.  I wanted to be more than that.  I wanted to be your lover and ... and your husband.  I know it's forbidden, but my heart and soul is with you and I can't believe that God would give me so much love for you and have it be so wrong.  Will you still have me knowing I lied to you?  Will you still let me be your first?"  Tom asked, his own hypocrisy acting like a bucket of ice water on his passion.  

Bill's mind swirled trying to comprehend.  The pleasure Tom had forced upon his body made his mind reel, his body humming with the endorphins of a recent orgasm when it finally sunk in.   _Tom ... was.... Victor?_  Bill started laughing, pushing Tom off of him so he could straddle his brother.  Grinding down upon Tom, Bill began unlacing Tom's pants so he could get his brother naked for further lewd play.  He wanted to return the blow job he'd been given with such unbridled enthusiasm and skill.  "Don't be silly Tom, Victor had his..."  Bill looked down at the strangely familiar cold texture in his hand.  Looking down he saw _Victor's_ pierced shaft in his hand... and it was attached to _Tom's_ body.   

Bill stared at the penis in his hand, eyes shifting back and forth between his brother's tear stained cheeks and the sex in his hand.  Still not quite believing what he was seeing and holding.  Bill climbed off of Tom and stripped his brother naked then stared at the heavy pierced sex that stood out from Tom's body.  There was only one way to be certain, so Bill leaned down and took the broad pierced shaft into his mouth.   _Victor's_  taste exploded across his tongue and Bill's eyes fluttered in pleasure.  With moans and enthusiasm he took the shaft all the way down, pleasuring his throat on that glorious top piercing as he had done last night.  His fingers gripped Tom's hips in a bruising grip that was sure to leave fingerprints later, but the pleasure of this sex combined with the memories of last night ignited something within Bill.  A part of him was angry at Tom for lying, and yet he had to be grateful.  If he had _known_ it was Tom, would they have enjoyed each other's bodies as much as they had done last night?  Probably not, but having crossed that line once  - with mind-blowing orgasmic results - Bill knew that Victor/Tom was right.  He had wanted to experience all that pleasure with the one to whom his heart belonged.  Bill smiled when Tom began to gently rock his hips on Bill's upward strokes even though Tom held his hips still when Bill was deep throating him. Tom wanted him... he wanted Bill.... as his husband?  A strangled cry of his name and Bill knew that Tom was close, and pulled back to happily drink down his brother's spent passion.  

Bill took his time once again cleaning off and exploring his brother's pierced cock.  Now that his mind was  bit clearer he could see what the icons were on Tom's piercings.  The second piercing under the shaft being black with the Tokio Hotel logo on it, the third one bearing a musical note and the fourth having a cute smiley face on it.  Bill climbed up Tom's body and straddled him.  Reaching out Bill thumped Tom's nose hard.  "Ow!"  Tom whined though he made no move to dislodge his naked brother from his chest.

"You got your dick pierced and didn't fucking tell me?  Seriously?   _How dare you!_ ” Bill stormed, irate.  They were supposed to do everything together, after all he had dragged Tom with him for every tattoo and piercing he'd had placed on his own body and yet Tom goes out and gets this _set_ of incredibly intimate piercings  and he doesn't take Bill with him?  

Tom laughed, it was so like Bill to just brush off the shit he accepted without comment and to focus on irrelevant details. "It was sort of an impulse, and I did think of you but then they said they needed to see me erect and I didn't think you'd want to see my junk all hard and getting pierced.  Especially when I um...stroked myself to _your_ 'Automatich' press photo to get me there.  I thought you'd maybe freak out... So... you love this one huh?"  Tom asked, pointing to the one on top.  "That's one's yours.  I mean it represents you, because you're the top one in my life.  You mean more to me than anything else, even more than sex,  though from now on .... sex with you.... I'm set for life. "  Tom smiled mischievously and picked up his softening sex and began pointing to the other piercings.  "This one is also you... colorful and unique, and it's supposed to vibrate during sex.  The next is me because the band is the second most important thing in my life.  The third one is George because music is his life and the fourth is Gustav because he's such a dork.  You know I'm a sex hound, it made sense to me to put the two most important things in my life on my dick.  Sounds stupid now but at the time I thought I was being _freaking brilliant_."

Bill laughed, "You are freaking brilliant because they feel amazing, I can't wait to see how they feel in my ass. "  Bill reached out and stroked the half hard shaft, admiring the feel of those rungs running along the underside and it reminded him of all the pleasure the top one had given him this morning.  It gave him a naughty idea.  "Hey, Tommy... we had so much fun trying shit out last night.  I'd like to try something now but I have _no idea_ how we might accomplish it..."  Bill said with a fierce blush.  

Tom sat up and wrapped his arms around Bill, gently holding him in place as he captured Bill's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.  He pressed his advantage when Bill opened his mouth to moan into the kiss and plundered the depths of Bill's mouth with glee, loving the feel of Bill's piercing when it rubbed the roof of his mouth or tickled the underside of his tongue.  They sat there kissing for what was only minutes but which felt like blissful hours to both of them.  Breaking the kiss, Tom caressed Bill's bottom smiling at his brother with mischievous glee in his eyes.  "We almost missed out on the most amazing time of our lives because we were too afraid to talk to each other.  There's nothing you could ever want from me that you should be embarrassed about okay?  Like I told you last night, I love you - and even though I think I know alot about you -  I still can't read your mind.  I can't give you what you want and need if you don't ask for it. So tell me, what is this awesome idea of yours? "

Bill giggled and kissed Tom joyfully for his uncensured support. "um... this morning... when you were rubbing your cock against my crack, kind of like um... fucking my crack?  That felt really, really good, especially the way that top piercing rubbed my hole.  I was thinking ... how much more amazing would the ones on bottom feel rubbing me like that?  But... um... how would we even do that?"  

Tom tried to think of what position they could get into to accomplish that.  It was certainly a tricky one, and leave it Bill to suggest a Kama-sutra worthy pursuit for one of their first real sexual encounters. Yet there was no question that Tom would find a way to give Bill what he'd asked for.  He'd promised him last him last night and again today - that if Bill would only ask, Tom would bend all his power to see that Bill's every need and desire was answered.  

Rustling around the bed, Tom stacked up 3 of the fluffy hotel pillows into a pile then got off the bed.  "You have any lube?" Tom asked hoping that Bill in his OCD tendency to pack a years worth of shit into a mere 4 week vacation might have a real  bottle of lube and not just a bunch of tiny little packets.  

Bill nodded, "Yeah, nightstand... several kinds actually" .  Tom opened the drawer dubiously almost afraid at what he would find.  He grinned at the contents.  There was normal lube, lube for anal virgins, warming massage oil lube and even chocolate flavored lube.

Tom, not being a fan of fake chocolate made an ick face.  But if Bill wanted to use it on him, he'd let his little brother do anything he wanted.  Thinking about it, Tom grabbed the warming gel and the anal virgins gel because he remembered how wild this had made Bill this morning.  Bill had asked for friction and stimulation, not penetration yet so Tom thought the warming gel would be perfect, still he wanted the virgin gel in case things got heated quickly.  Climbing back up onto bed, Tom patted the pile of pillows.  "Okay, Bill lay on your tummy with your hips propped up on these pillows but keep your legs kind of together okay? "  Tom said as he waited for Bill to get into position.  Straddling Bill while facing backwards, Tom drizzled a little of the warming gel between Bill's cheeks, smearing it around with his fingers causing Bill to moan.  Deciding to make him squirm, Tom leaned down spreading Bill's cheeks so he could blow a soft breath across Bill's hole - knowing the warming gel would feel hot and bring the blood to the surface.  He was right, Bill bucked against the pillows and cursed softly.  Leaning down on all fours, practically ass to ass with Bill, Tom bent his dick backwards fitting it between Bill's plump cheeks then began rocking his knees up and down.  A sort of upside-down-and-backwards fuck but it accomplished the trick.  Tom's piercings on the underside of his dick grated across Bill's anus and caused him to whimper and moan beautifully.  

It was an extremely awkward and not entirely comfortable position for Tom but he persevered, determined to pleasure Bill in any kinky awkward way that was asked of him.  He used his hand to keep himself pressed just where it would make Bill buck and cry out, and soon enough Bill was begging him for penetration.  "oh... oh... fuck Tommy... please.... god... fuck... fuck me Tommy.... touch me like you promised to this morning,  if it really was you and not Victor driving me batshit lustful insane.  Shit... I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't..."   

Tom laughed, grateful to turn around because his dick was starting to hurt from trying to fuck his brother backwards, and his legs screamed in protest.  Turning around, Tom spread Bill's cheeks and started licking his entrance, a lewd act that just brought more frantic humping of the pillows upon which Bill was propped and promises of grievous bodily harm if Tom didn't quit teasing him.   Tom grabbed up the lube for anal beginners, grateful he'd had such forethought and squirted a liberal amount on his fingers.  Tom had actually watched a gay film and had paid attention to pointers like the fact that even porn stars needed a little prep.  And they themselves were virgins, so surely they needed more prep than most, right?

Tom rubbed Bill's entrance, allowing a finger to press gently against the puckering flesh, and was shocked when Bill thrust back suddenly burying his finger completely inside.  Tom didn't even get a chance to ask him if he was okay before Bill started rocking back and forth fucking himself on Tom's guitar calloused finger.  Bill made pleased little sexy noises that began increasing in volume the harder he rocked against Tom's finger, so Tom didn't think that it was unpleasant.  Taking a chance Tom gently pressed a second finger against the ring of muscles at Bills entrance and gently pressing the second digit into Bill's hot silken depths.  "Oh...   _fuck yeah_ ..." Bill groaned, rocking hard against Tom's fingers.  Tom was shocked at how easily and how .... _needily_  Bill accepted the invasion of his fingers.  “God, Tommy do you know many times I’ve fingered myself while thinking of you? You’re fingers feel so much better than mine…”

Tom was shocked to learn that fact, but sort of aroused by the thought as well. "Baby... um... shit you feel amazing against my fingers... do you um... do you want a third finger or ... or do you think you can take ME ?"  Tom didn't want to hurt Bill but as needy as his brother was right now he really didn't think Bill would care if it hurt a little. Knowing Bill, he would probably like the pain.  

Bill panted, shoving himself down as hard as he could on Tom's fingers, amazed by how much the deeper penetration of Tom’s fingers felt.  Damn he should have been fucking Tom all along,  'cause this felt better than any pussy he had ever fucked...  EVER.  "Tommy…   _need_ "  Bill whined, his mind almost past words with pleasure.  There was something inside him that demanded to be touched but he couldn't reach it no matter how hard he fucked his brother's fingers.  

Tom slicked up his shaft with the virgins lube and removed his fingers.  Holding Bill's frantically rocking hips steady with a bruising grip,  he pushed himself slowly inside Bill's tight heat.  A long wail of pleasure ripped from Bill's throat giving credit to his vocalist heritage.  Tom on the other hand could only whisper Bill's name, his voice and almost all thought lost in the universe-shattering pleasure and knowledge that Tom was finally home.  Buried hilt-deep inside his twin.  Bill started rocking against the thick hard cock buried in his ass, needing to feel Tom's full possession of him and Tom didn't take long to take him up on his body's demands.  Tom started pumping into him, sharp hard thrusts that pounded a bulls-eye on that spot Bill's body had craved so badly. With soft screams of pleasure, muffled by the pillows he was holding onto,  Bill lost all composure, screaming and cursing like a woman.  The pleasure so intense his bladder spasmed and if he could have pissed himself in pleasure he would have.  It was a sensation Bill had never felt before and was instantly addicted to.  

Tom simply couldn't believe the intense sensations that assaulted him as he possessed his brother's body.  Pleasure and possessiveness, love and passion, desire and jealousy.  Now that he had tasted his brother's body and passion, had heard his cries ,he wanted no one else to bring those things out in his twin.  "Cum for me Bill!"  Tom commanded as he rammed especially hard into Bill,and his brother shattered beautifully, cumming so hard he almost passed out from the intensity of it.  Tom cried out and followed his brother to heaven as Bill's body clenched down hard upon him.  For a good minute Tom sat buried inside Bill, hilt-deep and pumping hot ropes of cum inside Bill's depths while Bill dampened the linens with his seed.  Tom curled his body around Bill's and turned Bill's head so he could softly kiss him.  "I meant what I said Bill... my love.. my angel.. my lover... my best friend and beloved brother.  I want to be your husband, I want to be the one you come home to.  The   _only_ one who gives you this kind of pleasure, who touches you like this.  I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up every day to you naked in my bed so I can give you all the kinky or romantic mushy morning sex you desire.  I know no church will ever bind us, but I will swear my vows before God , the Church, and the World if you will only love me in return.  Love me, Bill - Please baby.... _love_  me."  


	12. Chapter 12:  They call this Blasphemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blasphemy" by Cinema Bizarre . forgive me for not picking Tokio Hotel songs guys but these lyrics just speak to me. "God is dead when someone fills your heart instead, Your soul's on fire - all your needs, how can they call this blasphemy? Love is nature..., so you're praying for salvation. for their hearts to understand. That's it's you... my new religion is you. Love is nature, So you're breaking with tradition.... they say this love is blasphemy, blasphemy..."

Bill's eyes teared up, his body humming with more pleasure than he had ever endured.  "Oh Tommy...."  Bill reached behind him and grabbed Tom's hand and brought it up to his lips.  Kissing his fingers he let the overwhelming emotions overtake him and he sobbed quietly, the sensation of Tom's pierced shaft providing a physical connection that felt as if it was helping to tether their souls.  "I love you Tommy, of course I'll be your husband.  Or wife... I am the girly diva and the one with a cock in my ass after all. I'll be ... whatever you want as long as we're together.  As long we remain best friends, brothers, and lovers.  I need everything you've promised me, everything  you've offered.  I never want this passion to fade, I feel as if I've only just now thawed out.  That I'm alive for the first time in my life and it's because of you."  

Tom laid his head down to rest upon Bill's and sighed, happy and content.  "How sore are you baby?  I haven't quite lost it... I... want to make love to you slowly this time.  I want to face you and feel myself get hard again while I'm inside you.  I want to watch your face as I pleasure you, knowing that  _ I'm _ the cause of it.  Can we do that baby?  But if you're too sore it's okay... you can fuck me instead if you want."  

Bill smiled at Tom, too relaxed to move.  "I'm sore but not  _ too  _ sore, it's a wonderfully good kind of sore. Yeah, I think I'd love that.  I want to see your face too as you make love to me.  I want to feel your piercings as they tease my body and rub across that place deep inside me that makes me see stars.  I want to feel you grow thicker inside me, filling me and stretching me.  It feels so good, so much better than I imagined. "  

As much as Tom didn't want to pull out he very gently did, then rolled Bill over onto his back tossing the cum-splattered pillow onto the floor.  Taking a  clean pillow he motioned for Bill to lift his hips as he helped settle the pillow under the small of Bill's back, providing support while causing it to arch just a little bit more.  Bill opened his legs and held out his arms for his new "Fiancé" to embrace him.  With a loving sigh Tom settled between Bill's legs, holding his shaft to help return it to the warm embrace of his brother's body.  Tom prayed silently as he slid home once again.  A prayer of thanks, a plea for forgiveness and acceptance of the bond they had formed with each other, and a plea for God's blessing on their loving union. Tom didn't know if God heard him, didn't know if their love was truly blasphemy, but the calm grace  that lightened his heart made him have hope that his prayer was heard.  

Rocking gently into Bill, Tom set a slow loving pace.  They laid together and kissed, rocking against each other in contented pleasure, no longer desperate for release.  Their happy love bringing them slowly back into full erections.  Tom nibbled at Bill's lips, starting to softly moan because the pleasure of sex was building with every grip of his brother's body.  "I'd love to wake up and make love to you just like this, or from behind spooning like we did last night."  Tom said as he laid a kiss upon Bill's shoulder. 

Bill played with Tom's hair, humming and moaning softly his own pleasure also beginning to build.  "Tom... did you mean it when you said... that you wanted to try this too?  You'd let me make love you like you're doing right now?  With my cock in your tight ass?"  

Tom laughed, "Of course I want to. You look like it feels good, I'd be jealous if I didn't get to experience that too.  I'd do anything for you. And ...god Bill... this is nothing like being with a woman.  The grip of your body feels amazing, like nothing else I’ve ever felt and I want you to experience this pleasure too.  And if no one is allowed to fuck you but me, then the same goes for you.  No one gets to fuck me but you, ever.  My ass is yours and yours alone unless you decide you don't want it anymore.  But ... I want you to take me any way you most desire, fuck me like a beast and make soft sweet love to me -  Just like this.  I'm completely yours, Angel. " 

Bill hummed, running his ankle up the back of Tom's calf.  "Oh I like the sound of that.  But are you sure you want to put yourself at my mercy for that hard fuck Tom?  What if I decide I want to do something kinky to you while we fuck?"  

Tom leaned his head down and tugged on Bill's nipple piercing with his teeth, drawing the nub out taught from Bill's body with steady pressure until Bill's gasped out and shuddered in painful pleasure.  Tom worried the nub with his lips and teeth for another minute while Bill panted and mewled his hands kneading in Tom's scalp.   "I will be whatever you need of me Bill.  When you need me to dominate you and give you the pain you crave, I'll be there.  I know you like the pain of the tattoos and the piercings, I've seen how hard you get when you get them, so I think that sexual pain within limits would be something you'd love.  I don't expect you to be comfortable asking for it though until we can figure out what your kinks are, and what feels good and how I can do it for you so I don't  _ hurt you  _ for real.  But I also think there's going to be times when that dominant diva bitch is going to want to be let loose and at those times,  I'll be yours to play with as you please.  I'll be your slave.  I'll gladly be your bitch. I promised you last night and today.... I will bend all my will to keeping you happy Bill.  I'll be your top, bottom, sideways.... even your upside-down-and-backwards fuck if that's what you need.  I mean it Bill."  

Bill laughed and Rolled them over, pinning Tom to the bed as he impaled himself and rocked his body down hard upon Tom's shaft.  "Mmm... oh yeah.... "  Bill crooned as he began to fuck himself harder and deeper upon Tom's pierced erection.  "You're such an over-achiever Tom.  I asked if I could fuck you and you pull out all the stops.  I can't believe you already figured out so much about me that I didn't even realize myself.  Aww... but I can't decide how I want to take you... there's so many ways.  I could tie you up or take you in the shower or up against the door like we almost did when you got here... "  Bill pouted. 

Tom smiled at his greedy sex-kitten of a brother.  Moving his hand between them Tom stroked Bill's anus where his shaft was stretching the skin every time Bill sat up.  "I love the feel of us connected like this, knowing that it's my cock giving you so much pleasure.  Don't pout though, remember we have about 12 hours a day for the next 23 days to fuck each other unabashedly.  We have time to try the entire  Kama Sutra if you want to.  We have time to go shopping for toys.   I kind of like the idea of role playing a little.  You're always calling me a punk for listening to my rap music. You could pretend like you were a bad cop and arrested me.  Put me handcuffs and make me give you sexual favors instead of taking me to jail.  How does that sound? "

Bill moaned at the thought of Tom in hand-cuffs on his knees before him.  Yes, he definitely wanted to try that. Pulling Tom up, Bill wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and gently rocked up and down in his brother's lap as he captured Tom's pierced lips in a softly heated kiss. It felt so wonderful to be connected like this, filled and heated.  Even the stretch was a wonderful reminder that he was being possessed by the one person in the world he trusted even more than himself. He could feel the pleasure building toward another orgasm but he didn't rush it. He simply cradled Tom against him, exploring his mouth with soft moans and pants of pleasure as he ground himself down on Tom, trying to get as much of Tom's thick heated shaft inside of him as he could, enjoying the feel of calloused fingers on his shaft stroking him with perfection.  He didn’t say anything just whimpered as he rode his brother’s cock, staring in Tom’s love and desire filled face. With a soft shudder he came with a cry of Tom’s name, his body clenching hard around Tom’s shaft as if it was unwilling to relinquish to object that gave him so much pleasure.  

Tom didn’t mind that Bill hadn’t answered him, it was obvious that he’d found just the right rhythm and angle and he watched in fascination as Bill gave himself over to perfect bliss.  It was stunning to watch, and even more amazing to feel.  Bill’s body had him in a good grip, the friction taking him from the root of his cock to the base of his head, and it blew his mind.  The only thing that felt better was when Bill came.  Bill’s body had tightened almost painfully around him, though his body still rocked up and down each hard descent pushing a pulse of seed from his long, thick, beautiful cock.  Curling his arms up over Bill’s back he held onto Bill’s shoulders for leverage and began thrusting up in quick thrusts that would probably make Bill feel sore later but which quickly ripped his orgasm from him.  With his own cry, Tom came deep inside of Bill, his body shuddering as his hips stilled.  Tom nipped the side of Bill’s neck.  “Even when I try to make sweet love to you, I still end up losing my mind with pleasure and wear your ass out.  I guess you’ll have to figure out what to do to punish me if you’re sore later.”  


End file.
